With You
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: Siapa yang pertama kali teriak memanggil nama Gon jika Gon dalam bahaya? Itu Killua. Sekarang, siapa yang nekad datang ke rumah keluarga pembunuh terkenal hanya untuk membawa Killua keluar? Itu Gon. Canon. Fict HunterXHunter pertama saia. RnR. Killua-Gon.


**With You**

**Disclaimer:** Yoshihiro Togashi Sensei… Makasih selalu membuat Killua dan Gon bersama.

**Pairing:** Killua – Gon

**Rated**: T

**Genre:** Friendship / Romance

**Warning:** My first fict canon Hunter X Hunter, my first fict Hunter X Hunter, drabble, terinspirasi saat episode Gon menjemput Killua, typo(s), gaje, dkk. Ini fict pertama saia di fandom ini, mohon bantuan para Senpai sekalian….

_* Shinju Arissa Present *_

Kami duduk di ruang tamu yang sangat luas ini. Menunggu teman kami keluar dari tempat dia dikurung setelah pulang dan gagal dari ujian Hunter. Dia gagal bukan karena kemauannya. Ini semua karena kakak perempuannya. Illumi. Kakak perempuan yang menyamar dan ikut dalam ujian Hunter. Kakak perempuan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan berhadapan dengannya di akhir ujian Hunter.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresinya saat menghadapi Illumi. Wajah tegang dan bingung menghiasinya saat itu. Tidak lupa dengan wajah kesalnya. Saat itu, Illumi mengancam akan membunuh sahabatnya jika dia berani melawan. Dan Ilmi juga menyuruhnya untuk pulang, dan tidak menjadi Hunter.

"**Pulanglah Killua," ucap Illumi tenang dengan mata hitam kelamnya.**

"**Aku tidak mau!"**

"**Apa yang kau inginkan?"**

"**Aku…Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."**

"**Hm?"**

"**Aku ingin menjadi teman Gon"**

"**Teman? Seorang pembunuh tidak pantas mempunyai teman, Killua."**

Saat itu, kami sangat marah. Illumi benar-benar bisa membuatnya, Killua Zaoldyeck tidak berkutik. Bahkan tidak melawan sama sekali. Illumi memakai kelemahan Killua untuk membuat Killua menyerah, yaitu Gon. Sahabat Killua.

Hubungan Killua dan Gon benar-benar dekat. Saat dua anak yang berusia dua belas tahun bersama, itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Mereka kompak dan juga konyol, walaupun mereka tidak jarang bertengkar dan berakhir dengan saling berangkulan.

Kini, kami mengantar Gon untuk menjemput Killua. Setelah bersusah payah dulu tentunya. Kami harus berlatih dengan semua benda yang terbuat dari batu hanya untuk membuka pintu gerbang rumah keluarga pembunuh bayaran Zaoldyeck, yang berlapis-lapis. Tidak cukup hanya dengan itu. Saat berlatihpun, Leorio dan Gon sempat dikejar oleh anjing raksasa penjaga pintu gerbang yang bernama Mike.

Kami berhasil juga masuk pintu gerbang dan kesulitan untuk masuk rumah keluarga Zaoldyeck kembali terjadi, saat kami bertemu dengan penjaga rumah keluarga Zaoldyeck yang bernama Kanaria. Disana, aku dan Leorio kembali melihat kegigihan dari seorang Gon. Dia menerima pukulan Kanaria, dan tidak membalasnya. Gon kembali terluka hanya untuk sahabatnya, Killua.

Walaupun kesulitan untuk masuk rumah keluarga Zaoldyeck selalu datang. Tapi, semuanya membuahkan hasil. Kini kami berada di ruang tamu keluarga Zaoldyeck. Sebelum menunggu Killua, kami sempat diberi satu kesulitan lagi. Yaitu, harus menebak koin. Tapi, ternyata itu tidak sulit dan tidak perlu memakai otot.

Pintu yang terhubung dengan ruang tamu ini akhirnya terbuka juga. Kami melihatnya. Killua teman dekat kami berlari masuk ke ruangan ini. Sontak, hal itu membuat Gon berdiri dan berlari ke arah Killua.

"Killua!"

"Gon, ternyata kau benar-benar datang ke sini," kata Killua dengan senyuman khasnya

Gon hanya mengangguk pasti untuk menjawab ucapan sahabatnya itu..

"Hahaha…lihat wajahmu," ucap Killua tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk wajah Gon yang penuh plester. Tawa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wajahmu juga," jawab Gon sambil tertawa dan menunjuk wajah Killua yang penuh plester juga. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama dia dikurung. Entah hukuman apa yang diterima Killua.

Killua dan Gon tertawa bersama. Membuat kami yang melihatnya ikut tertwa kecil. Mereka itu, memang selalu menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Ayo, ikut bersama kami, Killua," ajak Gon yakin. Dia menepati janjinya untuk membawa Killua keluar dari rumah keluarga pembunuh ini.

Killua tersenyum, "ya!" Ucapnya semangat.

Kami senang bisa melihat mereka bersama lagi. Ikatan mereka memang tidak bisa diputuskan begitu saja. Siapa yang pertama kali teriak memanggil nama Gon jika Gon dalam bahaya? Itu Killua. Sekarang, siapa yang nekad datang ke rumah keluarga pembunuh terkenal hanya untuk membawa Killua keluar? Itu Gon. Mereka mempunyai ikatan yang unik dan sulit dipisahkan.

"Ayo, Kurapika," ucap Gon padaku. Aku hanya menganguk untuk menjawabnya. Lalu aku melihat, dia juga mengajak Leorio.

Aku melirik ke arah Leorio yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku dan Leorio akan menjadi saksi kebersamaan mereka. Kami akan terus bersama dengan Killua dan Gon, memperhatikan hubungan mereka berdua.

***end***

**- omake-**

Dua anak laki-laki yang berusia dua belas tahun mengantar dua teman dekat mereka ke Bandara. Mereka berempat berjanji akan bertemu lagi di York Shin City tanggal 11 September mendatang.

"Gon, sekarang kita akan ke mana?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumahku."

"Eh?"

"Iya, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Bibi Mito."

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan."

Gon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Killua. Ada perasaan aneh di hatinya jika bersama dengan Killua. Apa mungkin mereka hanya sahabat? Atau…perasaan lain? Gon masih ingat betapa marahnya dia, saat dia tahu Killua pergi tanpa pamit dan gagal jadi seorang Hunter. Killua menyerah begitu saja pada kakak perempuannya demi melindungi dirinya. Hanya takut kalau Ilmi akan membunuhnya.

"Hei Gon," ucapan Killua membuat Gon menoleh ke arahnya. Killua memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, dia menatap Gon lekat. "Terima Kasih."

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah anak berambut hitam itu. "Aku senang bisa bersama denganmu lagi, Killua."

"Aku juga, Gon."

'Selalu ingin bersamamu,' lanjut Killua dalam hati tentunya.

**- end-**

Gomen…. Jelek *bungkuk2*

Maaf kalau saia salah nama tokoh, jujur, saia lupa lagi dengan penjaga itu. Namanya itu Kanaria atau Karia ya? #ditimpuk batu

Terus, mereka janji berkumpul lagi itu tanggal 9 September atau 11 September ya? Saia lupaaaaaaaaaaa, gomen…. *dibejek*

Saia tidak sempat search sih untuk info tentang beberapa hal di atas. Karena, jujur, saia awalnya tidak niat bikin fict ini. Tapi, karena saia sedang diam di depan kompi, dan lihat gambar Killua-Gon, yang mendadak otak fujoshi saia aktif, tangan saia kok jadi ngetik fict ini begitu saja ya? #curhat *dilempar tomat*

Semua dialog yang ada di fict ini, ga sama denagn anime-nya karena saia sengaja… Kan saia sudah bilang, kalau saia hanya terinspirasi dari episode itu saja…

Yosh! Saia suka Killua-Gon!

Kalau mau nge-flame jangan kasar ya… Saia pemula di fandom ini. Thx for reading…

Review please?


End file.
